Advancements in the field of medical imaging techniques and associated sensors and/or devices have facilitated use of display devices that help visualize interior of a human or animal body during clinical analysis and surgical procedures. The visualization is usually done by a surgeon who physically inserts an instrument embedded with a miniaturized camera inside the body of a subject, via an incision or an opening in the body of the subject. For example, a surgeon may insert a laparoscope within the body of a subject to visualize different internal organs, such as liver, spleen, kidney, and the like, on a screen during surgery or a clinical examination.
The foremost reason to visualize such internal organs is associated with an estimation of the locations of specific organs of interest within the body of the subject within a region associated with the incision in the body. In practice, the visibility of such specific internal organs on the display screen may be affected by a presence of blood, gases, tissues that may lie in a field-of-view (FOV) of the instrument. The view of the internal organ may be further blocked by tumor growths on the same internal organ or other neighboring organs and the presence of such abnormal cell growth may change the appearance of the internal organ. Additionally, certain patients' may exhibit variations in anatomical features of specific internal organs, such as variations in position, size, shape, and appearance of the internal organ, which may be caused by an infection or a disease. A mere assumption of the location and region of the internal organ from a given visual on the screen during surgery may risk the life of the subject. The accuracy of such assumptions may further depend upon an experience level of the surgeon and therefore, a precise and improved systems may be required to provide a concrete support and assistance during surgery.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.